Fear Within Thy Self
by Lisa de Lujun
Summary: Shawna Maroon has many tragic events happen in her life and now she is getting behind all of it. She has to face many obsticles.This may have a few Characters from the books.WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS SCHOOL STARTS OR SHORTLY AFTER...THANKS FOR BEING PATI
1. Prolouge

Fear within Thy Self

Prolouge

Fear rushed through my veins as i flet my hair being pulled thightly into a pony tail. I guess he did this to all his bictims. He would put thought into your head. Thoughts taht you wanted to hear. Thoughts that would never let you sleep alone, or shut your eyes. He would forever be with me, forever with you.

I felt his soft, smooth, lips touch my neck. His left hand supporting my head while his right holding my waist. Close to him, the closest I have ever been to a man. I hated every bit of it. I felt like dirt. All i could think about is how I wanted to bathe and get the dirt of me.

_ This may sting a bit._

He had said. Well in my mind anyway.

_Please don't kill me. Please spare my life. It is the only thing Ihave left._

I was thinking to myself. I felt a tingling sensation run throught my veins. A drop of blood was finding a trail down my neck.   
It seemed that I had lost all power over my mind. I was lost in his splendor and the thoughts that he fed into my mind. Knowing I will die a victim of a vampire will make the small town of Scottsburg fear for the saftey of their family and their lives. Scottsburg was a small town unknown to vampires. Soon it will become a feeding frenzy for vampires to come to. For us. Small towners have rich blood they say. Well atleast the seventy-five percent of vampire hunters.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Aubry, but I own all the other charaters in here. IF you try and tell me that I don't, here is a peice of monkey skin. You deserve it. ; ).

* * *

Chapter 1 

Mr. Bushes, an old man form down the road from me, said he heard someone screaming. He came over to see waht the problem was. Found my parents, brothers and sisters, dead in the house. He heard yelling from the woods and quickly followed it. Ack-rin was disrupted and disappeared. Mr. Bushes came to my side. Pale and limp as ever. He was afraid that I would lose my life on such terrible terms.

The Maroon family was murdered by vampires. I was the one who had to watch it all. Six vampires came to my house on the night of my birthday. June 23, 2004. I had just turned 15. Ack-rin was there. One of the most jealous, and easily annoyed vampires that I have ever met. As soon as my family was gone, all but Ack-rin left. Why they chose to kill my family was one thing. But keeping me alive to see them die a horrible death was beyond my mind.

"Shawna...you know why I am here....and you know what I want." Ack-rin looked me in the eyes. He had pinned me up against the wall when I was trying to get out of the house earlier. Vampires have a power that vampire hunters like myself, don't have. He used his mind to pull me back. I flew back and hit the wall, and there he pinned me. He was putting pressure on my chest to where I could hardly breathe. I spat in his face.

"NO....I don't know why you are here and I don't know what you want. You may want to kill me but I am not going to let that happen." He kept putting pressure on my chest. Trying to get as close as to breaking a rib, or all my ribs. "What I want is for you you lose your POWERS!" In a matter of seconds his fangs became to their natural size. Not having any of my knifes on me was a big mistake. I thought that I would be safe in my own home. I guess not. I thought that my family would be able to kill the vampires. I guess that they were not strong enough.

"PLEASE!" I yelled. "Please spare my life for you didn't on my family. I will do what ever you want. I will even get you a Latte. But please Ack-rin let my family live through me." The tear started to flow.

"You always do this to me and every time it works. Every time I try to kill you on your birthday every year. AND it never works. SO I figured that I would kill your family and you would want to die to...but I dont want you to die so that defeats the whole purpose." He said as he sounded like he had planned this all wrong. I should have figured that after moving to this small town that I would be safe on my birthday. I guess not.

We moved here because there was more of a population of vampire hunters than mortals or humans you would say. Now I will always carry my weapons with me wherever I am. He had stoped reading my mind and that is when he fell to the floor in a burst of pain. He took down his guard and that is when it happened. I took in a large, deep, breath to fill my lungs. I ran. I ran out the door and into the forest. One thing I shouldn't have done. Now this was going to be an adventure. Hitting the hard ground hurt a bit. I had tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. I checked to see if I was bleeding Ack-rin was right in my face.

"You....You won't get away this time. I promise." He pulled me up and i struggled for a minute. I knew that I would not be able to get away this time I let him. I surrendered my life to him.

"Damn you Ack-rin....Damn you!" "Too late. I was damed 300 years ago. Now shut up!" I don't know what came over me but that is when i became silent. The fear rushed thrugh my veins as I was about to join my family. I was afraid of death.Death could be a good thing after all. You never know.

* * *

Lisa de Lujun 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUBRY! HAVE SOME MONKEY skin from the monkey that was used in Edgar Allan Poe's movie, "The Muders of the Rue Morgue". Thankyou

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Thanks Mr. Bushes. I really appericate you letting me stay here. You don't know how much this means to me." After Mr. Bushes saw Ack-rin he became mute. He was horrified by the sight. I quite school and stayed there to help him. Many people wondered if he was ever going to recover from "the accident" but they don't know the whole stroy. All they know is that something horrible has happened. Only the mortals know that story. I told all the vampire hunters not to tell anyone of this or I would personaly kill them. All seemed to understand my message.

I didn't want Scottsburg to be frightened.

I had given up most my powers. I choose not to use them. I was the last one in my line of vampire hunters. Of the Maroon family. The strongest, the one family that has ever gotten to meet Count Dracula himself. Nothing special about him. He was handsome some say. But he is not all what he is cracked up to be. He is strong, yes, but very predictable. Not the smartest of all.

Sidney, my best friend in the entire world has become one of the best vampire hunters I have seen in a long time. I am now 21 , and havent heard from Ack-rin for 6 years. My life has been different since that night. I feel as if I want to change, as if I no longer want to live as a human.Sidney has convinced me other wise. Thank God that she is here in my life today.

I have made friends with harmless vampires. Mark, Kristin, Dolly, and Aubry. Aubry is harmless but is the strongest in his kind, some say. He can murder me if he wanted, but we have made a wonderful friendship that he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me or Sidney.Sidney disaproves of this but they have proved to her that they won't try anything. I have complete trust in them.

Aubry and I have become close. Sometimes I wonder if he wants to be more then friends and if I want to be more then friends. We have had the conversation many times, but we always get disrupted. Aubry is Ather's fledging. Ather made Aubry the way he is today. Aubry hates Ather for that. He went to find Ack-rin shortly after he and I became friends. Told Ack-rin that he would kill him if he ever tried to lay a finger on me again.

I am so glad that Aubry and I have such a good friendship. If Aubry is the reason why Ack-rin has disappeared, I thank him, or he thinks that if I have my weapons with me that I have the power to kill him. For now I will let things be the way they are.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the little mix up. I put Aubry as Ack-rins fledging. Thank you Jace Q. for noticing that. Appericate it. Here have some Fried and toasted Mil-worms, and some Bettle-juice. Drink up. And Megan S. Thanks. hugs tear Your really awesome! runs and sobs in room

Lisa de Lujun


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Not one today, sorry ya'all have some milk and eggs. hands some milk and eggs to all my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sidney, are you coming to the bash tonight, I feel as if I need to....what is the word...kill...something?" Shawna askes as they were sitting down to lunch at Scottsburg High. "I feel as if I am going to get into trouble here today. Tell me why again we came here? I feel really out of place. After all we did graduate four years ago!" She said as she took a huge bite out of her apple.

"Don't sweat it. All we need to do here is ask a few questions and then we will be on our way. You...Shawna...please don't ask any questions, you always just manage to ruin it all." A look of pitty fell upon her face as she said it.

"Yeah. Fine I guess...I do usually start to cause a lot of trouble when I ask the questions...Hmm...I wonder...What is is that you don't want to tell me right now?" Shawna slams both her hands down on the table and gets in Sidney's face. Eyes buldging out of her socket. (Well seemed like it anyways.) Sidney just kept eating, and not saying anything. Not even acknowledge that Shawna was in her face. "Can you at least tell me what you are going to ask...who ever we are going to talk to?" She went from a demanding voice to one that is confused. "Well I am going to go throw this away. I can't eat this school food anymore...I am on a diet."She gets up to go and throw away her food. She turned around and Sidney was gone.

"Oh. Great. All I need is for her to get lost out in this school, wait you we can't get lost. We know this school from the back of our feet." Shawna sighs and then leaves the lunch room, rooming down the halls. Having her hand on her back, under her hoodie, she is ready for anything that is harmful. Her thumb rubbing the side of the knife.   
Well, this is defently noticable. I think I will just go and sit in the car. I have nothing better else to do right.

She thought in her head. Reassuring herself. Pulling her hand away from under her hoodie she smells something. Somthing that needs to be killed. Perhaps somthing that is already dead. Some thing that is dead, should be watched. Following the scent, she looks into the room of her old World Civ teacher. Mr. Burden. How foolish were these students to not smell a vampire. So many living, free students, under the spell of a vampire.

_Or maybe not. Maybe you are just the one that is._

Turning around she pulles the knife from her back, and has it ready to pounce.

"Ack-rin, isn't it so nice to see you. How have you been. Missed ya." A large smile fell upon Shawna's face. Walking to the middle of the hall, still with the knife clenched in her had. Tight as a death grip. "Where you been old guy? Thanks to you, I have no kin, no family, no education," a confusing look comes upon her face. "an education yes. But thanks, thanks for everything. FOR RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Didn't you know that you are not aloud to have any weapons in school?" Mr. Burden opend the door so quietly that I, nor Ack-rin didn't hear it. "Mr. Burden..." she smiles and lets her guard down as Mr. Burden grabs Ack-rin and Shawna by the ears and walks down the hall to the office.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I have changed its from, from talking in 'I' to talking about Her and Her. Get what I mean, yeah. Ok. well I shall post as soon as I get done with Chapter Four.

Lisa de Lujun


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: Yeah. this is a really messed up chapter. Didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but it came out good....Well I think anyways. Still don't own Aubry. Wish I did though. So that I can make him mine. wink wink nudge nudge Mwahahhahahah

* * *

_ Usually I don't let anybody touch me like he is, but for the factthathe was one of my teachers I will let it slide._

Ack-rin had smiled as he looked in Shawna's way.

_ You had him too? When, where, and what time? I know Mr. Burden is not that old. He is as old as my dad. There is no way that you would have come to school, here, or have him as a teacher. What am I doing. I am talking to him. Get out of my head now Ack-rin._

Shawna put her knife up as if it wasn't even there in the first place. Pain seared through her ear as Mr. Burden pulled up as they were walking.

"Shawna I have been looking for you for ever. Where did you go?"Sidney walked up and pulled her by the arm. "Come we must go. I have major things to tell you." She pulls Shawna by the arm and Mr. Burden still has a hold of her ear."ahh OUCH!" She yelled in pain, also due to having a ear infection.

"No, you two are coming with me, you have some explaining to do. James, when we get the to office I want 100 pushups. No complaining. Do you hear me? I don't care if I have to wait for three days. I want them done, and why did you grow out your hair?" Mr. Burden said as he pulled up and down on their ears. The two quickly following his every movement.

"Yes Mr. Burden. Don't worry they will be done in 5 minutes. Ok...." Ack-rin winced at the pain.

"James, and what is your last name, Willow. Ack-rin. Ok thought that you didn't go to school but you even changed your name. You are truly weird. I would think of you as Mr. Burden's son." Shawna interrupted Ack-rin and quickly found her self laughing uncontrolably. "Sorry Sidney, I have got to go here. Got myslef in a little jam."She smiled at Sidney. Sidney sighed in annoyance and just followed.

"He is my son." Mr. Burden said as they were walking down the hall, almost to the office. "But then he changed, into something I didn't like and now, well you just had to pick Ack-rin for a name, why not Dustin, or even Barney, but Ack-rin."He looks at Ack-rin with annoyance.

"Hey, don't mess with the name, alright." Ack-rin bellowed. "AND, YES! My last name is Willow. How did you guess?" He looked suprised.

"Ack-rin, you are not my friend, don't talk to me like you know me. Alright." Shawna tried to punch Ack-rin but couldn't get around Mr. Burden.

"Please, Mr. Burden, can you just let Shawna come with me, we are running late. I mean really late. We were to be on a flight in ten minutes. We don't have much time. Please?" Sidney said as she held her hands together and and a teary look came upon her face. Just like a puppydog.

"Alright. When you get back I want to have a chat with you, and don't think that I am not being serious." Mr. Burden said as he let go of her ear. "You, James. Have some explaining to do. And I want it now." He lets go of Ack-rin and hold him by the shoulder in front of him.

"I am a busy woman, Mr. Burden. I will try and get in as soon as I can. Alright. Later" Shawna and Sidney runs out of the school as Mr. Burden calls for them to get back there. They were cracking up. "Hey thanks for the line about us being on a plane in ten minutes. That was a good one." She hits Sidney on the arm and runs into the door. "Ouch"

"Um. Honey. We do have a plane to catch." Sidney pulls Shawna from the door and pulls her out side. "Did I mention that we only had ten minutes?" She said as Shawna and Sidney's hair was blown from their face. An helicopter landed in the school's front lawn.

"Where did you say we were going?" Shawna yelled as they walked toward the plane.

* * *

A/N: Yeah well hope I get more reviews than this...but other than that have some cheese.

Lisa de Lujun


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Abury!

* * *

Her long choclate colored hair fell with each movement of the helicopter. Each jolt she almost fell out of her seat. Her hands cupping her mouth to prevent the body fluid that may come up, and her head between her legs. Sidney laughing at Shawna as she had Shawna a bucket to puke in.

"Sidney....Shut...up....now, or I am....going to... puke on... you...myself." Almost gagging on every word she said. Aubry was waiting in the helicopter for Sidney and Shawna to get in. Shawna was the only one who didn't know what was going on and where they were going. Sidney sat across from Shawna and Aubry was sitting next to Shawna.

Finally the helicopter had landed, in a place that Shawna had never seen before. The ground was lush, and green. Full of color. The helicopter had landed on a beautiful wild rose garden. Just planted or is jsut beginning to grow. The sun had already set on their way there.

"Somebody in here is a J.o.o.! I can smell that very j.o.o." Aubry looks around the helicopter for the j.o.o and couldn't find it.  
"Yeah, I am the j.o.o. that you are looking for. Why are you looking for a j.o.o.?" The piolet puts his hands on his hips and looks like he is about to kick some major butt. "Oh, nothing. I was just saying that I can smell some j.o.o."Aubry looks at the piolet like he is something punny, and walks off with Shawna and Sidney. "Shawna you will find out what we are doing as soon as we get in that large castle. I know why we are here, but I don't know why we are at this castle. I am just as lost as you are."He gives a weak smile. They look at the castle in amazment.

* * *

Shawna, Sidney, and Aubry quickly pull out a knife and turn to face the landing where the helicopter had landed, quicker then a blink of an eye. They had senced somthing. A vampire.

"Welcome to Cambrum Scotland, I know ye will fit in 'ere." A tall, muscular man with beautiful long black hair. Black tight-butt pants and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket on. "Tis' am thinking about cuttin' all this oof. To go with the flow of things around 'ere"The man pulls his hair to his shoulder. "Ah. Looks like we 'ave one who doonae ken why she is 'ere." He looks at me and slowly walks forward. He puts his hand on my wrist and I qucikly drop my weapon. As soon as the knife hit the ground her other hand slowly reaches down her leg and pulls a knife one from under the camflauge pants that she is wearing. She swings and almost cuts the skin of the vampire that has a hand on her. "Ye'r vearry lucky that ye dinnae draw any blood. Then ye would be mine."A smile grows on his face.

Aubry quickly puts a hand on the vampire's wrist. "Let her go, and no one will be hurt." Aubry looks confused as he can feel the body heat coming from the vampires skin. Everybody let go and Sidney is still lost in the vampires beauty. The vampire takes a few steps back. Shawna pushes Sidney to get her out of ther gaze.

"Weel, ye are probably wondering who tis' am. Tis' Jankyn. Jankyn MacNachton. Tis' am the cousin of the Laird. Laird Cathal is in meeting. He shall be 'ere soon. Please, follow me and tis' shall show ye to ye'r rooms ye will be staying in. Ye'r stuff is already waiting for ye, and when ye get up there. Change for dinner. Tis's will send a servent to show ye around." They walked into the castle. All the windows were coverd with fur. Torches were lit to light the way. "Sorry. We 'avenae switched to electricty. We like to stay with torches. And even sometimes the old fashion." Jankyn started to walk up the stairs. Shawna, Sidney, and Aubry followed behind.

Without even paying any attention to the stairs. Shawna steped on her pants that overlapped her shoes. She fell forward and then started to roll down the stairs. Before hitting the floor Jankyn had met her there. Shawnas face hit the side of the rail and her harm got coutght between the post. Before any serious damage was done Jankyn pulled her up and gently laid her on the floor. He did a quick full body check and she had a twisted ankle and twisted wrist. She will have brusing on her cheek. "Ah, we 'ave a clumsy one 'ere. I shall take ye to ye room and let Mildridge tend to ye. She has a excellent healing oitment."Jankyn picked her up. Shawna was a little out of it. Usually she doesn't let any vampire pick her up and take her anywhere but she didn't think anything of it. A terrorable glare grew on Aubry's face. Sidney was pissed at the very thought of Shawna letting herself go alone with a vampire.

They followed Jankyn and found their rooms with out anybody's help. All three rooms were right next to each other. Each had their own bathroom. There were furs hanging over the windows. As in the front hall. The carpet was jsut like fur also. The beds were the size of a california king. It was too, covered in fur.

"Why are we here, Jankyn?" Shawna looked up as he laid her on the bed and was on his way out of the room.

"Ye are 'ere because we need somthing done. All will be explained tomorrow at the meeting. Now ye need to get some rest. Meldridge will be 'ere in a second. Now get some rest." He said with his back to her and walked out the door. Mildridge never showed up but Shawna would do with a few bruses. All went quiet and went to bed. Well atleast the ones that are there to take care of some business.

* * *

A/N: Figuring that all that read this story would know what I am talking about, like that vampires can read your mind and talk to you in your mind, and that they have powers in their mind that can beat the liveing crap out of you. So that you know waht is going on, and if you don't I suggest that you read the book In the Forest of the Night. If there is any misspelled words in the dialouge. that is ment to be there. They are talking as is they were from Scotland....well B/C they are. Just for you information. Thank you and good night . MORMON LOOP HOLES!!! (don't mind me) GOOD NIGHT CLEVLAND! Lisa de Lujun

oof -off

Tis'-myself or I or it is

'ave -have

doonae-do not or don't

ken, kenned -knew, known

Aye-yes Nay -no,

not mayhap-maybe

laird-lord

vearry-very

you, your-ye, ye'r

didn't-dinnae

weel-well

haven't-'avenae

(tis how they talk in Scotland. I shall post more as I use more words.)


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: I own everybody but Aubry!!! And.....vampire hunters are not witches.....vampire hunters dont have healing powers like the witches do!

* * *

Still sleeply from the night before, Shawna sat in the dinningroom with several people. Sidney, Aubry, Jakyn, Lord Cathal, and many others. They were all introduced, but Shawna was too sleeply to pay attention to anything. She sat there in scilence most of the time.

"Shawna...Shawna!" She was startled by the sound, Cathal was trying to get to here by yelling her name. "Shawna!"He said once again.

"Damn it...what?" Shawna said wiping her face and fixing her hair. She sat up staright in her chair. Fixing the shall that she had woke up in. She pulled up the straps to her tank top up. "What do ya need?"She looked startled by everybody being there. "Sorry."She looked around at all the people she must have offended.

"The MacConnells are using many people to get to ye and yer accomplices. We brought ye here so that ye would be safe from all harm in the out side world. They, the MacConnells, are trying to get rid of all the witches..."Cathal was interrupted by Shawna

"Vampire hunters, we are vampire hunters. Not witches."Shawna was annoyed by the remark. "Are you trying to tell me that the MacConnells are trying to kill all the witches. Because then you can just let me go...I am not a witch or a person who heals many by their powers."She stopped there, because of the face that Cathal was making.

"'Tis was not done. witches and vampire hunters. Ye and Sidney are the strongest Vampire hunters in Scotland and The Americas. There are many others, but I am afriad that the MacConnells have already killed them. We had to find ye so that ye would not be destroyed and that ye would kill the MacConnells. They are my kind. They have a soul unlike vampires do. We are warm, and we don't need blood to survive. Only when we loose an amount of blood. Then ye need to worry."Cathal stopped and took a drink of his drink, wiskey runs through her mind.

A horrible look falls upon Aubry's face. He was just insulted by Cathal."Okay, okay, enough of the chit chat, the blibber balbber, just get to the chase."Sidney was getting agitated by not know what was going on.

"Okay, We want ye to kill the MacConnells. They are of kin to us, but if it mean to kill the ones who are killing innocent lives, we want them dead."Cathal said as he looked at all the other people or vampires. Or whatever they are. Aubry sat in disgust and wanted to leave. Shawna leaned over and wispered to Aubry. Soon Aubry got up and left. He slammed through the doors and was yelling through the halls.

"What else do you want us to do, or is that it."Shawna said as she watched Aubry leave. She slowly turned her head and her hair followed. Flowing from her shoulder to the back of the chair. She looked at Jankyn and Cathal wiht a look of worry.

"I want you two to act like you are in love with Brian and Ack-rin MacConnell...."At the sound of Ack-rins very name Shawna found herself on the floor. Her arms went up in the air and she fell backward in her chair. She almost started to cry at the very name and though of trying to marry and fall in love with Ack-rin. "Is there something wrong Shawna?" Jankyn went to pick her up off the floor. Suddenly she went limp.

* * *

"You will listen to me. Do you hear me. I want you dead. Better yet I want you as my wife." Ack-rin said in the woods, the night Shawna's family was killed. That is when she gave herself up. She didn't want to live her life as if nothing happened. "Good." He bit down into her neck.

"Hey, hey, Shawna..." Mr. Bushes stumbled upon Ack-rin and Shawna, that is when Ack-rin fled. Mr. Bushes ran as fast as he could to get to Shawna's side.

* * *

"No. I won't do it. No, no, no, no, no!" Life sprang back into Shawna's body. Her eyes buldging out of her head. She scrambled back against the wall. She curled up into a ball, and hid her face in her knees. Sidney went and told Cathal and Jankyn what happend when she was young. Shawna got up and ran to her room and put her dresser in front of the door. She pulled close the furs on the window and sulked in her bed.

Shawna tried everything to get him and her family out of her mind. She had just had a run in with Ack-rin and barley got away. She knew that he would forever be in her mind. Tormenting her, and even trying to maker her go crazy. She thought how this might work, thought about how he wanted her to become his wife, and how she would never get close to Ack-rin even if they were the last ones alive. Her dreams were filled with nighmares. Her dreams were filled with fear.

* * *

A/N: yeah I like this chapter....took me a whole housr to perfect....you better like it.....and if not....I shall make you eat poop. Thanks

Lisa de Lujun


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7 

A/N: Thanks to Megan Sleevewillow and Jace Quin (sp) for giving me great reviews. Here have some wine and cheese. And still I do not own Aubry. (I am in the process of doing that.) Sorry for not posting...I am having a little writters block. This may be cut short.

* * *

Shawna sprang up when she heard her door squeek open. He eyes shot to every corner of the room and nobody was there. The door closed, but nobody came in.

_Somebody must have left._

Shawna rolled to her side and covered her head with her blanket. The thoughts about Ackr-rin, and about how Jankyn could say such a thing as that. How she could never fall in love with the one who orderd her family to be murdered. How Aubry and her would never be the same after this, and how much she was atracted to Jankyn.

She rolled to her other side, trying to get comfortable. He legs suddenly sank in the bed. Somebody had sat on the edge of it. She slowly rolled over and as an instinct she reached to her leg where normally her knife would be. She quickly remembered that she didn't have any of her weapons on her. She rolled over acting as if she was still asleep.

"Shawna." a males voice rang in her ears. He grabed her by the shoulders and pulled the blanket off her face. "Shawna, I know ye are awake. Donnae even bother acting like ye are." He said. She opend her eyes, from knowing the voice. Jankyn.

"What?"Shawna tried to pull away, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. She couldn't get but five inches from Jankyn's face. She can hear him breath, but didn't feel any breath. His hands were warm and sent a rush of excitment through Shawna body. She became relaxed. Her breathing became shallow, and could berly notice that she was breathing.

"Why did ye run from us yesterday, why did ye fall back in such a manner, where ye can't stand the name of Ack-rin. It was like he harmed ye in such a way, ye can't describe."Jankyn's eyes began to water. He knew what happened to the Maroon family. Shawna broke her stare with him and pushed herself away from him. She pulled the blankets from her legs and dropped off the opposite side of the bed.

She walked toward the window and opened the doors to the balcony. The sun shone on her hair and the golden highlights of her brown hair. A brezze blew her hair to her right shoulder. The cross of her arms shown that she was a bit chilly. Jankyn opened his mouth to say something,but was quickly cut off.

"Ack-rin...he commanded that my family to be killed. After all he couldn't kill me. Why I don't know. He tried to kill me every year on my birthday. Right after the other vampires killed my family, I ran into the forest, unarmed. I figured that I would be safe, but I never am safe. He told me that he wanted me to be his wife. That is when I let him take me. Do you know how that makes one feel when you are defeated? When you have nobody to live for? When you do not have anybody to care for you anymore?" Shawna turned to look at Jankyn. Her eyes full of worry and fright.

Jankyn took a step toward her. She took a step back, not wanting to be touched. She turned her back to him again and put her hands on the railing. Her hair fell to her face. The night gown that she had on waved in the slight breeze. She crossed to the flower vine that was growing up the side of the castle. Picked off a rose and put it in her hair. She turned to face Jankyn.

"They say when you prick your self, your family is around you." A drop of blood fell from her thumb. "I do believe that my family is around. Just not with me. They look out for me. To make sure nothing happens. They love me, and I love them. I hope they know that. Ack-rin made me watch my family be murdered. My mom...." She was cut off by Jankyn.

"Please, donnea tell me, I understand that ye may not want to talk about it. And yes ye'r family is here. I can sense them. They watch over you all the time. They tell me that ye were brought here for a reason. I think it is to slaughter Ack-r...." Shawna walked forward.

"Please leave. Please, just go. I don't want to talk about it. Please go."Shawna shuffled him out the door and locked it. She stood there with her back leaning up against the door. "Shawna, please, just let me talk to ye." Jankyn knocked on the door. "GO! AWAY!"She yelled at the door. She heard him stomp off like a little kid not getting his way. She stayed in her room for three days and three nights. Eating nothing and drinking nothing. Just thinking about what is going to happen next.

* * *

A/N: I lied this is prolly the longest chapter yet...I had a burst of thoughts. lol. 


	9. Chapter Eight

"Ok. Ok I will do it." Shawna spoke out during dinner. She looked up from her dinner. It has been two weeks since Jankyn said anything to her.

"Ok, you will do what?" Sidney asked her. She looked like she just witnessed a dog giving birth. She looked as if she smelled something rotten. "Oh, excuse me." Her face grew bloodshot red.

"I will do it. I will do what ever you want me to do with Ack-rin. But I absolutely will not have sex with him. I will try and kill him as soon as possible." Shawna looked from Aubry to Jankyn and then to Sidney. "What about you Sidney. Are you going to do it? I really hope you do. I don't think that I can do this without you." She looked like she was about to cry. She held the tears back.

"Are you sure you want to do this Shawna. I will if you will." She looked at her like she was about to cry too. "I am sorry if I look like I am about to cry. I just have really bad stomach aches. I think I have gas." She said as she wiped her eye from a tear that was trying to fall.

"Sidney. Is that all you can say. Yes I will do it. But don't worry about me I can handle my own self. I think I am a big girl. My mommy raised me right. Well I sure hope so anyways." A smile grew on her face and soon everybody was laughing for no apparent reason.

"Hey Sidney,…by the way. What is your last name?" Jankyn looked at her in wonder.

"Do you really want to know. I mean do you really want to know? I don't think you do." Sidney looks at him like she is trying to solve a case. "All right. I guess I will tell you." She pauses and then continues to eat her dinner. Shawna and Aubry start to crack up.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Jankyn asked wondering why they were laughing so hard. He dropped his fork and started to laugh with them.

"Ok, ok, ok. Why are you laughing? Well my name is Sidney, Sidney Australia." Soon everybody was laughing so hard they all need to pee.

* * *

"Hey are you ready. I am." Sidney walked in on Shawna and Jankyn.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. MWAHAHAHAHAHA….I love this. This is great. Hope you like this chapter. I shall write more soon. Sorry for the long delay. This is for all those great people out there who like…love CLIFFHANGERS! Hope you like it.

Lisa de Lujun


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Well sorry for the long delay once again. I have had writers block for a while now. Honestly do you like my story, and tell me the truth. Just leave me a review and I will get back to you soon.

* * *

"Well…I will just let you two get back to what ever you were doing." Shawna saw as she walked in on Sidney and Aubry. Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head. Sidney and Aubry had their hands wrapped around each other.

"No. It is alright come on in….You weren't interrupting anything." Aubry walks from Sidney, toward Shawna. Sidney turned from facing Shawna. "We were just talking. Don't mind us." He looked at Shawna like he was on the verge of crying. Shawna took a step closer to the door. "Is there something wrong here? Are you not telling me anything I should know?" She crossed her arms.

"No. It is just that I don't like the thought of you going to do this thing with Ack-rin. I mean, you hate the guy for killing your family, and now you are going to marry him. Just to kill him. It makes since and all but, why would you do it?" Sidney turned around while wiping her face from the tears that she was shedding. Her face was pink and flush.

"Sidney, you have no need to worry about me. Yeah, he may be really strong and may even fall for this stunt, but don't worry about me. I will be alright. I promise." Shawna walked over to Sidney and put her hand on her shoulder. Aubry stayed near the door. He started to tear up, for the thought of Sidney and Shawna doing this just to get Ack-rin from hurting a lot of people and possibly killing them.

Shawna and Sidney stood there in silence as Aubry left the room. They knew that neither one of them may not come back from this little escapade. Standing there, knowing that they would never be able to do this without each other, they were grateful. They were grateful for each other, and Aubry.

Sidney and Shawna packed their bags in silence. Not one word spoken. Shawna didn't want to speak, for it may be the only time that she had left with Sidney. After thinking that, she quickly decided to start a conversation.

"Do you think that this will be the last time for us to be….us?" She stopped folding her clothes and wrapped herself in a blanket, which she had made when she was just a teen. She took joy and pride in that blanket. It heard all her secrets and kept her safe at unsafe times. She was enjoying life.

"Shawna…pull out a stake now and turn." Sidney ran toward Shawna and stabbed the wall. "Thanks for helping." A vampire fell to the floor that I had not even acknowledged. He had just become a vampire. He had a low vampire sent. He had an invisibility trick about him.

"Sorry, I will be on the look out more often. I am so glad that you have the gift of seeing invisible vampires." She sat on the bed while Sidney started to clean up the mess. She wasn't so safe now. She thought.

* * *

A/N: I will write more soon. I am going to write an action scene so keep in touch and keep reading.

Lisa de Lujun


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Yes I know that the chapter isn't as good as it could have been. I am going to try and write more on a regular basis. Keep reading and reviews are welcome. I still don't own Aubry. I am in the process of doing that now.

* * *

"Sorry, you know when I get depressed I have low radar." Shawna finished up packing and put a stake under her pant leg and grabbed her cross. "I think that it is time for us to head out. If we leave now, we will make it by morning. Even though it is night."

As time passed, everybody said their goodbyes, gave hugs and soon were on their way. One by one Shawna and Sidney went through out the house saying good bye to all the servants and the animals. Only God knows that they will return back to a place where they could call home.

"Shawna, can I talk to ye? Privately?" Jankyn pulled Shawna over to the side. He led her to a hall that could be a mile long. "Here put this on, I want this to be a surprise."

"You have a surprise, for me. No. You didn't have to do anything…or get me anything." After looking into his eyes, she was putting the cloth over her eyes. She didn't even realize that she was doing that. He led her down the hall and then turned to the left. He led her through a door. A cold breeze hit her face and she quickly shivered to keep warm.

"Why are we out side?" She held tightly on Jankyn hand. She was starting to wonder where he was leading her. "Oh, just a little place I call, secret. Ye can take the cloth off now." As she pulled it off, she saw what could be a magical world. The colors are colors that she has never seen before. There was a path leading down into a bunch of tall hedges.

"It's a maze. It was made when my great grandmother lived here. Her husband to be created it for love. But then he quickly died, from a raid that happened…" He started to go on but Shawna cut off.

"Well that is encouraging. Telling me that I am going to be your 'bride to be' and then you'll die. That is really reassuring." She chuckled at the little joke she made. He gave her a stern stare. "Sorry." She said and felt guilty for saying that. "No, it is alright. Another woman that I had fallen in love with said the same thing. She felt safe here. She was a lot like you. Tall, brown hair, green eyes. Same humor. Then she left after she realized that she was not in love with me, but in love with somebody else."

Shawna wasn't sure of what to say to Jankyn. But she felt just almost the same as the women he fell in love with. But she wasn't in love with anybody else. You could say she liked him. She stood there in silence, in awe of the maze. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she pointed toward the path. "Let's talk."

"Are you saying you love me?" Shawna asked as they began to walk. He took a few steps and then he would sigh real loud. "What I am saying is that, yes I do love ye. But I know what makes ye safe and what makes ye comfortable. I care for ye. A lot."

"I care for you too, a lot… I like you a lot too. But I don't know if I love you. Not just yet. I just don't want to get too attached to anybody right now. Not because I don't want to. But because if I don't come back from this stunt that you wanted me to pull. I won't have anybody to mourn over me like crazy." They kept walking and turned a corner. Jankyn seemed to know the path very well. He seemed like he knew where he was going.

"No. I understand. I wouldn't ask ye to do that, unless I knew ye were going to come back. I have it all planned out. Ye will go there. Try and make Ack-rin fall in love with ye, but be careful, don't fall in love with him. That will only create problems. Now Sidney is going to go there with ye to make sure all is going to go on the right path. She is going to there to help ye possibly help ye kill him." He walked on and Shawna stood there in confusion.

"To sum it all up. I am just basically going there to marry the guy and kill him. I am rather sure that I can kill him on my own. Thanks for the support." They walked in silence. Not one word. After what seemed like 3 hours of walking, they made it to the center of the maze.

An old fashion ceramic bench sat underneath a beautiful willow tree. A small pond was giving off fog and made the ground hard to see. The moon shone brightly on the ground. The frogs were singing. If you call croaking, singing. Jankyn led her to the bench and sat her down. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Have ye ever noticed how the frogs sound beautiful on nights like this?"

"Yeah, just about three seconds... Excuse me. There needs to be some slaying done." Shawna ran around a corner. You can hear the grunts of Shawna as she tosses and turns the vampire from one side to the other side of the hedges. The vampire flew threw the hedge and landed near Jankyns' feet. "Why won't you die?" Shawna sprang from the hole in the hedge and landed on top of the vampire. Her hand that held the cross burned a hole in his face from her holding her hand to his face. She brought her right hand up with a stake and then rammed it down as hard as she could. Right into his heart.

"Very impressive." Jankyn said as Shawna got up. He eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yeah but he isn't dead yet." She pulled the stake out and he gasped for breath. "Looks like we are going to have to go the old fashion way." She pulled his head up off the ground and you can hear the popping of his neck as she broke it. She pulled him off toward the pond and dumped his body in it. "He will start to decay in, oh, five minutes. Don't worry, he will combust soon. I think we should head out of here. We might combust with him if we don't." She grabbed his hand and they started to walk

"That was in yer words, awesome. Where did ye learn to fight like that?" He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Oh my parents, and a lot of time being alone. I think that we should head back to the castle. I think that it is time for Sidney and I to leave for our assignment. I can't wait till I get my hands on him. Sorry lets go." She walked ahead of him and made her way back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like this chapter. It may have been better. But I like it.

Lisa de Lujun


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thanks for NOT reviewing. Just Kidding. Well hope you like this chapter. I have been getting writers block. Yeah, I understand that this may not be the best chapter but I am sure you won't mind.

* * *

Sidney and Shawna were in a carriage, two horses trotted at a medium pace. The sky was blue and they were half way to Ack-rin's castle. They had sat in silence most of the way. "Well what do you want to steal from Mr. Rin's home?" Shawna had looked up from the window and looked toward Sidney with a large smile on her face. "I think we should go for the comforters. I hear they are beautiful. Or the curtains." She chuckled under her breath.

"Nah, I say we go with all the knives and silver ware, oh and also all his weapons." Sidney looked from her window and they both started to laugh uncontrollably. "Do you think we will get out of here before we get old and wrinkly?" She quickly fixed a serious face. She couldn't keep it very long. They were laughing so hard that they could not breathe.

"Yeah, I am sure that we will get out in a matter of three days to three weeks. I don't think that we will be there for over the month. Do you think that I am going to go through Jankyn withdrawals?" Shawna asked when they had gotten very quiet.

"Yeah, by the way you was looking at him early this morning I think that you are going to kill yourself if you don't get to see him. Now Shawna Marie Maroon, I want you to promise me that you are not going to fall in love with Ack-rin, and that you are not going to have his kids. And if you do you will put them in a orphanage. I will not let you take care of a child that was made by somebody that killed your family….huh girlfriend. That is not going to happen..." Shawna took a long breath. "Now if you are to marry Jankyn then you will have to promise me that you are going to make him move to Scottsville. Make him move his castle if you have to. And if you don't I will slap you with a fish, Salmon if you prefer." A stern look grew upon her face. Again they were laughing so hard that both their stomachs were hurting and tears were flowing from their eyes.

The carriage came to a sudden stop. Sidney and Shawna were knocked to the front of the carriage. The luggage had fallen of the back of the carriage. Shawna looked out one window and Sidney looked out on the other side. The horses were kicking their legs in the air. Something had spooked the horses. The carriage was out of control. Shawna pulled herself back into the carriage and then pushed her self over toward Sidney. She grabbed Sidney's shirt and pulled her back in the carriage.

"Did you see the driver-dude? Because, I didn't see him when I was looking out the window." Sidney pushed her hair out of her face. Pulling it up into a tight pony tail she had also dumped her suitcase open. "I am going out there to see what the entire ruckus is about. This is not normal, I think anyways." She grabbed a couple of knives and put them in various places. She put her cross necklace on and grabbed a vile full of holy water.

"No, didn't see no cab driver-dude." Shawna quickly found her suitcase that had all her weapons in it and put her knives on in various places. She jumped put of the carriage and ran toward the horses. She had clamed the horses down and covered their eyes with a cloth that she had torn off of her shirt. Sidney had stopped her and they had turned to look at the horrifying scene of their driver. He was slain, his head hanging by a single thread like piece of skin. His face was bloody and he was knocked over to the side.

In his had he clenched a piece of paper. Sidney had forced open his had and pulled the paper out. The writing was in English, but was unreadable from all the blood that was on it. Time passed and they had cleaned up carriage and pulled it to the side of the road. They gave the driver a proper burial and said their good-byes. During that time they had let the paper dry and was now able to be read. They had un-hooked the horses and rode them bareback to the castle.

"Jankyn, Aubry. I think you need to read this!" Shawna and Sidney burst into the house and saw that Jankyn and Aubry and several other people stood there with a model of Ack-rin's castle. They were delegating on how to attack his castle and kill Ack-rin.

"You really need to read this!" Sidney handed over the paper and told them about the horses and the driver.

"You two need to be on heavy watch. Stay here. And I mean it!" Jankyn quickly left the room with Aubry following right behind him.

* * *

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun! Such a good ending. This chapter is really good I think, best by far. Give me a review, and let me know what you think.

Lisa de Lujun.


	13. Chapter Tweleve

A/N: Here is a new chapie. Hope you like.

* * *

Time had passed and Jankyn and Aubry were still not back yet. The maids had brought some food into the room and had moved some of the couches near each other so that they all can be near. The several men were there talking like normal men do. They made joke about the way that Shawna and Sidney ran into the house, and what they wore.

"Did you ever think that humans have feelings too?" Sidney asked as they were laughing and making fun of the what we call normal clothes, that the two girls were wearing.

"Yeah, but hey we are vampires, we have all the time in the world to find somebody and make them feel like they are ment to be here. You are just useless, and pitiful humans. What damage can you do?" One of the gentlemen said and he stood up. He was standing on the opposite side of the table and looked like everybody looked up to him, and thought of him as a leader. Shawna tried to hide her anger, but couldn't hold it any longer. She jumped up from her resting spot on the couch and pulled out from under neath her night gown that she had changed into. She pounced and landed right on top of the vampire.

"You do understand that I can kill you, I can kill you before you can even blink. I would not advise to piss me off anymore. Alright." She had griped his neck with her left hand and held the stake to his heart with her right. Her thumb pressed down into his windpipe and bruising his neck. If he was just a regular human she would be constricting his airflow.

These vampires breath, eat, and act just like human does. They take in breaths just like they always have, like they depend on it to live. They don't feast of humans, but they drink the blood of pigs, or the animals that they slaughter for their dinner. Sometimes they don't even drink the blood of any animals. When they engage in a fight with another vampire, and the losing vampire that wishes for death will tell him to drink his blood. It serves as a healer to his or her wounds. They are exhausted and hardly have enough strength to walk.

Some may be jerks, like the ones that Shawna and Sidney had to put up with, but once that their life or well damned life had been threatened they quickly change their mind. Humans take vampires as something horrible and a nasty creature. They put them in a category of being pale and low body hygiene, being tall and skinny, and with fangs. They sometimes take them as bats as well. Only shape shifters can turn in to bats. These vampires do not have fangs, and are not pale, they are very vibrant and they have a glow about them. It is hard to think of them as vampires but as humans that have an ever lasting long life. Some of them are tall and skinny, and some are short and fat, some are tall and fat and some are short and skinny.

Then tend to only have a city full of males, and then bring in women that are stranded or lost in the woods. Many of the women here are humans, and have been found by the vampires. They were found only because the heard the screams of her. Many of the women were being attacked by thieves. They have grown to love and live with the vampires. Some of them love their man so much that they want to be one and want to live as long as they do. They have half-breed babies and that is how they have adapted to be like humans. The vampire gene dominates the human gene. They tend to look as if they were the most beautiful baby on the earth. Every vampire here is beautiful in one way or the other.

"Do you get my point?" Shawna asked and pressed harder on his neck.

"Yes, I do. Now get off of me. It is like I have an extra one hundred and fifty pounds on me." He started to struggle to get his way out from underneath her. She pulled out a knife, a knife in which the scar will never go away. She ripped open his shirt and pressed an "M" in his chest. "Keep this as a reminder of who may just kill you next time you piss somebody off." She jumped off and fixed her gown so that it wasn't scrunched up.

"Right on Ms. Maroon. I think that you deserve a 'high-five'." Sidney held her hand up high and Shawna slapped it and fell onto the couch in her position that she was once in before. Sidney and Shawna started to talk and giggle and point and laugh loudly at the men. They were mimicking them.

They were startled by a crashing noise coming from the hall. They all jumped up from their seats and Jankyn and Aubry came hudderling in.

"Get covered and armed. We have company. Out side waiting for us." Jankyn pulled open the curtains and showed about five hundred to seven hundred creatures chanting and waiting for Shawna and Sidney to go out side.

* * *

A/N: Ah thank you Queen. I shall put you in my next chapter. You are so kind. Here have some blue plaid wrapping paper. Put it up on your wall.

Megan: here you go. You can have blood splattered blue plaid wrapping paper.

Like my new format. I love it. Thanks for the reviews. Please, keep being loyal and review. Tell me if you want to be in the story and if what you want to happen next. Leave a message.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Lisa de Lujun


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: all I have to say is that I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

Tall and short, fat and thin. Slimy creatures were banging their walking sticks into the ground. Many of them had paint on their face. You couldn't even tell if they were human or not. Slime was just oozing out from places you never thought that slime would ooze out of.

"BARAGH!"

"BARAGH!"

They kept chanting.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"BARAGH!"

"BARAGH!"

Sidney and Shawna stood in awe. They didn't know what to do. They were there to kill Ack-rin, and Ack-rin was to be killed. Shawna quickly ran to the corner of the living room and threw on some pants that had weapons on them. She had two knives on each her thighs. One on each calf. She strapped on a sling to her back and it held knives from her back to her chest.

"Are we going to kick some but or what?" Shawna stood in front of the window. Sidney was still in awe. She was looking at the creatures like she was interested in them.

"Shawna Maroon and Sidney Australia, please come and make peace. If not we will raid your home!" A tall and fat creature with a helmet that had feathers on it and bones hanging from the sides, walked forward and yelled.

Sidney walked over to the window. She opened it and reached her hand out to touch the creature. Shawna ran quickly over and pulled her out of the window.

"Who are you, and what peace to you wish to make? Because how I see it, there should be no peace to make. We should already have peace." Shawna stood with her back straight. She had put her knife that she had in her hand away. She didn't want to give off the wrong impression. She didn't want them to think that she was ready to fight.

"We are here bye the order of Ack-rin. He would like you to dine with tonight. He wishes to speak to you. Alone." He said as soon as all the creatures stopped chanting and banging their walking stick on the ground. Everybody had their attention to Shawna and Sidney.

"Well you can tell Ack-rin that we are going to decline to his request. We were just on his way to his home. We have been barged by robbers and we had to quickly return back here. If you don't mind now, please leave. We have some business to take care of." Shawna turned her back and started to head toward the opposite side of the room.

"If you don't mind, we are here to take you. If you don't come then I am going to have to force you to. These are not my own orders. Like I said, these are King Ack-rins' orders. Please do come with out a fuss." He took a step forward and held out his hand so that Sidney or Shawna would take it.

Shawna chocked on her own spit

"King, King Ack-rin. Ha. That is funny now. I don't think that I have ever heard anything so funny in my life. He is such a vile creature, I didn't think that he was capable of ruling. Ha I didn't even know that he was capable of having an army." She looked astonished. "Alright, but I am going no where with out Jankyn, or Aubry. I don't care what Mr. Rin has said. They are coming with me whether he likes it or not. Pack your stuff boys." Shawna said and then looked back to where Jankyn and Aubry stood.

Sidney went to get her weapons and packed them on her. She had thought that she better be safe, so she brought her cross full of holy water. Shawna put some different clothes on and finished putting on all her weapons on. Shawna and Sidney had strapped on their bow and arrows that they had recently got before they set off for their trip to Ack-rins.

Sidney, Shawna, Jankyn, and Aubry had stepped down off the widow seel. They did not allow them to ride in a carriage, so they had been permitted to ride on horses. They were surrounded by hundreds of these creatures. Sidney was talking away to one of them and Shawna was busy creating a plan to get away from them. It would be two days before they reached Ack-rins land. She had to think, hard and fast.

* * *

_Don't even think about getting away. I have my eye on you. And if you do choose to escape, one of you precious ones will be gone. Shall I say a select few named Sidney, Jankyn and Aubry._

Shawna sat up straight. She was trying to make out if she was just thinking this or this was actually being said.

_Yes. Do as I say now. Don't you dare run off. You are in my control now. All I want to do is talk. I never said anything about hurting you or anything stupid like that._

_But why would you want to talk to me. I did nothing wrong. I was on my way to make it up to you. To tell you I am sorry for what you had to go through, killing my parents, and now you are thinking that you are going to kill all that I have left. Why do you continue to hurt me. WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!_

Shawna rubbed her head as pain seared through her forehead. She slumped over her saddle unconscious. She had slipped into a time where she can see her, and her family having fun. Then she slipped into another memory of her parents being slaughtered. She had been slipping in and out of good and bad memories. If there was one good memory then there was at least two horrible memories.

_Do you now understand where I am getting at. I am trying to save you. Save you from more pain and suffering. WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DO YOU MAKE ME SHOW YOU ALL THE PAIN THAT YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH? WHY? _

Shawna quickly came out of consciousness. She looked all around her to see if Ack-rin was there. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the trotting of the horse.

* * *

A/N: Well did you like. I did both chapters in one night. I am so proud of my self. Yes. I am. Well should post soon. Give me a review. Maybe I will put you in the next chapter. MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Lisa de Lujun


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I own everybody but Aubry so leave me alone. Should I show you proof?

* * *

Time passed and they had finally made it to the land of Ack-rin. Most of the time they had stayed silent. Sidney had fallen asleep over her saddle and Shawna was about to cut off one of the creatures head, but he kept talking and talking, and would not stop.

"Will you..." Shawna was cut of again.

"Ahem... And then that is were I came into the picture. I thought that it was strange. Seeing as I was just going to the bath room. I don't think that you could do that in peace, well with out some kind of animal or something living there..." He kept going on and on for the next few minutes. Shawna had looked at Jankyn and grabbed his hand and yanked him toward her. She whispered in his ear.

"Rid me of this insanity now...PLEASE!" She pushed him back and slumped over her saddle and her arms flung up to her ears. "Stop the Madness...Just STOP IT!" She started to laugh while Jankyn was surprised that she had said such a thing.

"Oi!"

"OI!"

"OI!" Soon enough the noise had gotten louder as it neared the back of the pack. The pack had stopped moving. Sidney was nearly thrown from her horse at the sudden impact of the stop. Shawna looked up and her eyes were nearly popped out of socket in her head. The wind was knocked out of her.

Soon enough the pack was moving again. They were listening to something in their tongue that was said. The horses were pulled into a trot and then into a gallop. Sidney, Shawna and Aubry were holding onto dear life. They were not used to the speed that they were going.

Sidney could not hold on any tighter. When they had came to a sudden stop she flung forward about fifty feet and slammed right into a wooden wall. The wall just happened to be a door. The creatures stopped about five feet away from the door. One of the creatures went forward and started to pick her up.

"Get off me. I am just fine. I have been thrown into a brick wall wiht a force of two hundred miles per hour." She got up and brushed her self off. She started to walk back to the horse that she was on. The door suddenly flew up and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Well I have never been smacked in the back of the head before. BY A DOOR!" Sidney fell forward and landed on the ground between two creatures that had moved aside for her. They started to laugh and before they noticed that somebody was in the door way.

"Will you two please tell me what you are laughing at?" A tall woman, with long beach blond hair stood there in the center of the door way. She had on an out fit that was ment to fit a king. There were colors of gold and silver and green and little spots of red. She wore a crown that had jewels on it. She had fur wrapped around her shoulder. Instead of pants that stopped at the middle of the shin she wore a dress. It trailed around at her feet but her feet were so large that they stuck out from under the dress. She wore shoes that looked like ankle socks that were green.

"We were...uh...her" One of the creatures pointed down at Sidney and were looked like they had seen a ghost.

The woman took a few steps forward. "And who may you be?" With a slow swift of her hand Sidney was dragged up and now stood on her feet. When she was satisfied she let her go and Sidney stay stood. Shawna couldn't see what was going on so she jumped off her horse and pushed her way through.

"Move it! I have a knife! Don't want to get stabbed! Get out of the way!"They all parted to get out of the way. She reached Sidney and pulled her to face her. Then she noticed the woman. "Oh...my...good...great...ness...god!" she stood with her jaw dropped and the hairs on the back on her neck stood on end. "You are...are...you're..."

" Yes, I am Queen of the Damned, and who are you?" Queen crossed her arms and stood there content. She cocked her head to the side waiting for an answer.

"No...no...no..no...no." Shawna said putting a hand to her chin and resting her neck. "You are...you're...you are...I mean..you must me hot in all that fabric." she said. "Oh yeah and really, I never though in all my days that you would be married to Dracula. After all he is the KING of the damned. Get it? Ha." she slapped her knee and started to laugh. Soon Sidney was laughing as well. The Queen had noticed that several of the creatures started to chuckled under their breath. Trying hard not to be noticed by the Queen.

"Yeah. I am sorry about that. I am Shawna Maroon and this is my best friend Sidney Australia. We are here seeking Ack-rin. May we please see him. He had asked us to come here and 'chat'."Shawna did little quotation marks with her fingers of that word 'chat'.

"Yes, very well. That was I who sent for you. I just simply told Ack-rin that and the message must have got switched around. Ack-rin is too stupid to know anything. Frankly I don't know how he is to become king. He is not even married yet, and still climbs up trees when he is mad. He still plays with building blocks, as a matter of fact." She motioned for them to follow with a swift of her hand. They didn't know if they were to follow or to just stay there.

"Well are you two going to come or not." The Queen stopped and looked over her left shoulder. Oh and by the way, Dracula is not even real. Don't believe any of those childish stories." She started to walk again. Jankyn and Aubry were up there in a flash as they started to walk toward the door. All four of them quickly joined up with the Queen of the Damned.

Behind the door and walls there were booths of food and jewels and nick knacks and whatnots. It looked kinda like the scene from the movies Aladdin. Men and woman were asking them if they wanted to bye this and that. Three men juggled fire and swallowed fire. A woman walked up and put a gold chain around the Queens neck. She had rambled something in a different language. The Queen said something in return, and the woman put necklaces around Jankyn and Aubry, and gave Sidney and Shawna several different rings. She mumbled something, and was quickly gone.

"I had told her to give you some gifts that she had made. She thanked you for coming here and gracing her with your presence. Come follow me, we don't want to get lost in this crowd. They are so unorganized, I don't see how they can live." she walked on and she never said another word.

Shawna grabbed Jankyns' hand while they walked through the crowd. She didnt want to get lost. Soon enough there were at a tall beige wall. It was like one large solid brick. The doors opened with a swift gesture of The Queens hands and they walked inside.

"Mom, I thought that you weren't supposed to go out there today. I thought I told you not to."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Am I good or what. Yeah it took me two days to do this. You better like it and if you don't I shall cut your head off, and then slap you with a fish.How did you like your part in here Queen? Please just go and click review. Thanks

Lisa de Lujun


End file.
